


Hunting Season

by ickletheficklepickle



Series: Dark Passenger [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Serial Killer! Stiles, Teen Wolf AU, Wolf! Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickletheficklepickle/pseuds/ickletheficklepickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has this thing where he likes to kill people and he's got a helper too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Season

Stiles circled the examination table, clipboard in his hand and a pen held between his teeth. He glanced a look at the man that was currently strapped down to the metal table. Dark brown hair. Male. Had to be in his twenties, at best. Eyes. Blue. Oh and did he have a smile on him. That’s what he loved the best. Damn, he hated to destroy that. But it was necessary. 

He took the pen from his lips and tapped it against the paper. Matt. Stiles wasn’t going to attempt to read his last name. But Matt, man he was asking for it. 

Stalking. Not nice.

Stalking his best friend's girlfriend.

Taking pictures.

Being a creeper. 

That was warrant enough for Stiles. 

“Matt right?” Stiles asked eyebrows raised.

Matt struggled against the straps, words muffled by the gag in his mouth. “Oh right?” Stiles grinned, “I forgot, can’t talk can you?” 

Matt glared. “Oh Matthew,” Stiles sighed, “that glare, baby, that’s not going to help you.”

A loud growl resounded through the room and Stiles turned his attention to where the sound came from. In the corner, laying on the ground was a big wolf. A werewolf to be exact. Stiles’ very personal, werewolf. His guard dog so too speak. His sidekick. Partner in crime. Mate. “Oh Derek,” Stiles hushed, “you know you’ll always be my favorite. My baby.”

The wolf grunted and laid his head back down on his paws. Stiles returned his attention to Matt again. He lifted the knife that rested in it’s holder hooked to his belt. “Now Matt,” Stiles said, “I’m going to remove the tape and you’re not going to scream.”

Matt simply glared. Stiles rolled his yes as he placed the tip against Matt’s arm and applied pressure, “Don’t glare, it’s rude,” Stiles barked.

The elder nodded. “Now,” Stiles breathed, “I’m going to remove the tape and you’re not going to scream right?”

Matt shook his head.

Stiles shook his head. “Matt, Matt,” he tsked as he applied more pressure on the knife, “I think it’s better if you agree with me.”

Matt quickly nodded.

“Okay good,” Stiles praised. The brunette’s fingers skittered across Matt’s chest and rested on one of the corners of the duct tape. “If you scream,” Stiles breathed, “this knife, it’s going into your stomach got it?” 

Matt nodded. Stiles grinned, “Oh good, you’re learning.”

Of course, Stiles wasn’t nice about the removal of the tape. He wanted Matt to scream. He ripped the grey material off of Matt’s face and the male let out a blood curling scream that went on and on as he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. Stiles watched, amused, eyes dark as he settled back. “You stupid son of a bitch!” Matt cursed once he stopped screaming.

The wolf in the corner was now growling low at the comment and slowly making his way towards the pair. “Derek,” Stiles warned, “stay.”

The wolf frowned, eyes flashing red. “Don’t worry baby,” Stiles cooed, “I’ll take care of him.”

The wolf barked. And Stiles grinned, “Oh, of course,” he said as he reached out and patted the wolf, “and then you can have your fun okay?”

Derek growled again as he licked at Stiles’ hand. “Yes,” Stiles grumbled, “after we’re done I’m all yours.” 

The wolf was satisfied with his answer as he pushed Stiles towards the examination table. Stiles reached out and removed the blade. “Matt,” Stiles sighed, “name calling isn’t nice.” 

“Fuck you!” Matt spat.

Stiles frowned. He then sighed as he leaned over the table, looming over the male. “Oh Matthew, I’m going to have fun killing you.”

Stiles stepped back as he admired his handy work. There was a blade embedded on the side of Matt’s right thigh. Another blade inserted in the male’s left leg. A blade on Matt’s left shoulder and another in his right arm. Oh and let’s not forget about the knife in the male’s stomach. Derek grumbled as he walked forward and sat next to the brunette. “What is it Derek?” Stiles asked as he reached down to pet the wolf’s head. The wolf whined as he nipped at Stiles’ hand. He looked down at the wolf and raised an eyebrow. Derek gestured towards the table and snapped his jaws. “Oh,” Stiles grinned, eyes lighting up, “your turn?”

Derek nodded as he nudged at one of the knives causing Matt to curse. “Stupid fucking wolf!”

Stiles frowned as he reached forward and gripped Matt tight around the throat, “Hey!” he barked, “don’t you dare talk to him like that.”

Matt nodded. “Okay,” Stiles sighed as he released his grip, “Go ahead baby.”

Derek nodded as Stiles took a step back and took purchase on a metal stool and he just watched from the corner of the room as Derek circled the examination table. The wolf’s tail flicked back and forth causing Matt to flinch every so often. Every so often the wolf would jump up and nip close to one of Matt’s bleeding wounds. “Derek,” Stiles warned, “don’t bite to hard.”

The wolf frowned and growled. Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Derek,” he said again, voice firm.

Derek’s eyes flashed red. “Oh, I’m sorry,” Stiles cried out, sarcasm laced in his voice, “You don’t like when I do that in front of our victim.”

A grunt was his only answer. “You’re fucking insane!” Matt coughed.

“Insane!” Stiles cried, “hear that Der bear, he thinks I’m insane.”

The wolf frowned as he glared at the male on the table. “You are!” Matt managed out as he struggled against the straps, “You’re talking to a fucking wolf!”

“You don’t think I’m insane?” Stiles asked the wolf.

Derek shook his head as he watched Stiles stand up. The brunette made his way towards the table, “Now Matt,” he sighed, “you don’t call someone insane.”

Matt glared and Stiles grinned down at him, “You call someone insane, you get an a reply that you might not like.”

The male took in a shaky breathe. “Still think your insane.”

“Oh Matt, Matt, Matt,” Stiles chanted as he reached over and lightly gripped at Matt’s throat, apply light pressure. “You shouldn’t have done that, because see, I was thinking, maybe I’d help you, and let you go.”

“Please,” Matt whimpered.

The brunette smiled sadly. “Oh but Matthew, you called me insane.”

“Sorry!”

Stiles turned to Derek, “Did he mean that?” Derek shook his head as he slammed a paw down on the to floor. Stiles glared down at the male on the table. He shook his head and licked at his lips as he tightened his grip on Matt’s neck. “Tsk, tsk Matt, lying.”

Derek barked and nudged at the knives and Matt hissed in pain which was cut off due to Stiles squeezing Matt’s neck. “Derek,” Stiles said turning to the wolf, “remove the knives please.” Stiles stepped back and took his place back on the chair and gestured to the table.

The wolf nodded happily as circled the table again. He jumped up and removed the one on the right thigh first. Circled around and then jumped up and removed the one of his left leg. Circled twice before jumping up and removing on the one on Matt’s left shoulder and circled around once more before removing on the one his right arm. “Fuck!” Matt gasped.

The last knife clattered onto the floor and Stiles was up standing by him. Derek looked up at Stiles, tongue out. He grunted and motioned towards the blade in Matt’s stomach. “Good Derek,” Stiles cooed, “did you leave that there on purpose?”

Derek nodded as bared his teeth. “Oh?” Stiles asked, “is that the one I’m going to use to kill him?”

Matt whined, “Please don’t.”

“Oh Matt,” Stiles sighed, “It’s going to happen darling.”

A low growl resounded through the room as Derek sulked. “What is it Derek?” Stiles asked as he reached out to pet the wolf. Derek whined as he nudged at Stiles’ hand. Stiles raised an eyebrow as Derek nipped at Stiles fingers and motioned towards the male. “Oh stop being a jealous wolf.”

The wolf nodded as motioned towards Matt and growled, eyes flashing red. Stiles sighed as he looked down at Matt. He gripped the knife that was inserted in the male’s stomach and pulled up. “So?” Stiles breathed, “any last words?”

Matt did his best to glare and mutter a fuck you and was stopped short as Stiles lifted the knife and plunged it into Matt’s chest. The male gasped in pain as he felt the knife nick his heart Stiles waited a few seconds and glanced down at Derek. He simply nodded. “Go on Derek,” Stiles said, “sick him.”

The wolf growled as he jumped on top of the table, eyes glowing red as he opened his jaw and bit at Matt’s throat. Stiles smiled as he reached over nuzzling his face into Derek’s. Derek growled low as he hopped off and nudged at Stiles’ hand. “Yes, yes,” Stiles sighed, “one more thing remember.”

The wolf nodded as Stiles walked over to one of the many drawers in the basement of his home. He pulled out a syringe filled with a dark black liquid. Derek growled as he snapped his jaws. “Not for you,” Stiles assured the wolf, “never for you baby.”

Derek grunted in approval as the brunette walked over and inserted the needle into one of Matt’s veins and pressed down inserting the liquid into Matt’s body. “There, all taken care of, can’t have him turning now can we.”

Derek barked. And Stiles frowned as he disposed of the needle, “You can cut it with the wolf act,” Stiles said rolling his eyes, “he’s dead now.”

Derek nodded and Stiles heard the tall tale sounds of the wolf shifting back. A sigh escaping the other as he cracked his neck, “You took your sweet as time with this one,” he growled as he opened the basement door.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he followed Derek out, “I took my sweet time because I wanted him to suffer besides I felt bad a bit, having to destroy him, he had a cute smile.”

Derek growled as he whipped around. Stiles was quick as he held a finger up, “No, no,” he tsked, “you are dirty, you will not be covering me in blood. “ Stiles grinned as he took a step closer to Derek.

“Okay,” Derek mumbled, shoulder slumped.

Stiles grinned and reached up to run his hands through Derek’s black hair. “Messy today,” he cooed.

Derek grunted, “He deserved it, name calling you, not good.”

“Oh, but like I said, I took care of him.”

“I have a better smile?” Derek asked, voice hopeful.

“Of course you do baby,” Stiles whispered, “now come on, let’s go, time to clean up.”

Derek grunted, “My turn?”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he pushed the male up the stairs. “Of course,” he said.

“Promise?”

“I promise, once we’re cleaned up, I am all yours.”

Derek inhaled sharply as he nosed at Stiles’ throat. He nipped down the boy’s chest and lapped at the white fluid pooling on the brunette’s stomach. Stiles smiled down at this mate, “Such a good boy,” he said softly.

Derek grunted in agreement as he rolled to his side and pulled Stiles with him holding the male close. “Mine,” he mumbled possessively.

“Yes,” Stiles said, “yours.”

“We got another one?”

Stiles grinned, eyebrows raised. “You up for another one?”

Derek nodded, “Yes, I want to choose.”

“Who do you have in mind?”

“Kate Argent.”

Stiles frowned, “Babe, that’s my best friend’s, girlfriend’s Aunt.”

“Please?” Derek whispered in a whine.

“Okay,” Stiles whispered, “Okay, I’ll start planning tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

“Hmm, but for now, sleep.”

Derek licked at his lips. “Kay,” he yawned, “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Stiles waited till Derek was asleep. He slipped out of bed and booted up his computer. Kate Argent. That name sounded familiar. Oddly familiar. The brunette made quick work of hacking into the police data base to figure out who this person was. And when the picture and her profile came onto the screen, everything came into place.

Kate Argent. Suspected for Arson. Yes. It was all coming back now. He remembered talking about it with his dad. The Hale house fire. They didn’t have enough evidence to pin her for the murders. She was suspected for arson and nothing more and nothing less. They brought her in for questioning, she breezed through each one. She was seen as “innocent.” But Stiles already knew. He knew she was linked to the Hale House fire. She was the one who was responsible for killing Derek’s family. His mate’s family.

Stiles grinned wickedly as he eyed the woman’s portrait on the screen, “Oh Kate,” he said, “Do I have a surprise for you.”


End file.
